


Worth A Shot

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up campers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cameron Campbell Being an Asshole, Drunk Cameron Campbell (Camp Camp), Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Max (Camp Camp), Sexual Assault, Whump, but literally just for the gist of one scene, dadvid, hurt david, kind of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: After a few shots too many at Muffin Tops, it's up to David to drag Campbell back to camp safely. Campbell seems to want to have some fun in his drunken state; David doesn't. When things go downhill, a certain someone steps in to soothe David, and vows to never let someone hurt him again.





	Worth A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Oof I'm getting deeper into the fandom and I have plenty of fanfic to contribute. the second chapter of 'Sorry For Being Sick' will be up soon, and after that I have a nice long and angsty fic that I've already completely planned out for you all!  
> For now, enjoy this little oneshot ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

_Gosh darn it..._ Davey thinks to himself. It's 9 pm already and he's only now managed to drag Campbell back to camp. He'd been hypnotised in the deep thump and melody of the music as well as the comforting burn of alcohol, indulging until he was well past the line of sober, tipsy and even drunk. He was in some other far away world, his mind past the point of making memories, let alone forming them only to be forgotten in the morning.

He sighs as he turns off the engine and throws the car door open, walking over to open the other door and help Campbell out. He rests one of the man's large arms around his shoulders and grips his wrist to help balance him as much as his small frame can.

Campbell takes the opportunity to begin nosing at his neck, lightly pressing his face into the crook between the redhead's collarbone and throat and inhaling deeply.

"Mr Campbell..." He says nervously, pushing gently at the older man's chest with growing urgency.

In his drunken haze David's protests seem nothing but annoying, his squirming elevating Cameron's growing arousal. In a surge of carnal desire, he slams the smaller man down onto the hood of the car, leaning over him to press onto him and rub his growing erection on soft, supple thighs.

"Stop!" David squeals, eyes growing wide as his struggling increases tenfold.

Campbell grips his two slim wrists, shoving them up onto the windscreen as he goes back to biting up David's jaw. His breath is hot and heavy and _needy_ as he inhales in the intoxicating smell of pinewood and nature and fresh air. As straight as he is, having  David's small, soft body squirming underneath him triggers something harshly erotic inf his drunken haze, and suddenly he can't get enough.

He pulls off David's ascot, and throws it aside. Wet kisses trail down his jaw to his neck, little nibbles turning into harsh bites, leaving no confusion of his intention.

The markings are enough to tip David into a panic attack.

His breaths are already ragged but suddenly it hitches and he let's out something like a wheeze. "Sto-!" He begins to scream anew, though is cut off when one of Campbell's hands leave his wrists to grip his hair and slam his head onto the metal surface of the car's hood. He's dazed, eyes blearily focusing on Cameron's own as the older man grips at the fragile flesh of his neck, squeezing hard in warning.

He begins thrashing, hoping to dislodge the large, strong hand to get in some air. His eyes tear up, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to plead, shout for help, _breathe._

Campbell leans down to huskily whisper into the redhead's ear. "Do _shut up,_ won't you Davey?" He looks into the watering green eyes, squeezing down even harder to get his point across before finally letting go. The older man lets out a breathless laugh, leaning back down to bite at David's chest, his calloused hands trailing down to grip at his slender hips.

David gasps for breath upon his throat being released, the pure, unadulterated panic and fear, paired with the lack of air causes him to hyperventilate. He tries to be as quiet as possible, blank eyes staring up at the starry sky as tears track down his cheek and disappear into his fiery hair. His chest heaves wildly, futilely trying to regulate his breathing, but the man himself seems be distancing himself from the entire situation.

* * *

 

It stops when through the muffled distortion of gasping and Campbell's heavy, arouses breaths, he hears Max scream, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

The 16 year old camper had just left the mess hall with Neil and Nikki when he'd come upon the scene at hand. A panicking yet unresponsive David pushed down onto the top of the camp mobile with Campbell's giant frame smothering him. He could hear that David was crying, and guessing from the older man's wondering hands and what seemed to be kissing, he could tell why.

Campbell's head groggily whips around, temporarily distracted from biting further down David's chest and groping his hips.

A large set of hands pulls at Campbell, quickly joined by Neil and Nikki until the older man stumbles back from David's trembling form. The redhead let's out a startled sob, scrambling off of the car to hide underneath it.

"Whaaa...?" Campbell slurs, turning from the trio of teenagers to look at where David had once been sprawled. "Davey, we're not done playing," He warns, looking around for a sight of the redhead.

Upon hearing David's pained whine in response, Max quickly puts himself between the car and Cameron, holding his hands forward as if to push the man back if he dared to come closer.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from him, you sick, perverted bastard," Max snarls, hands curling into fists.

"Whatever," Cameron murmurs, unsteadily beginning to walk towards the mess Hall where his room is situated in the attic. "Probably not even a good fuck anyway..." Is the last thing Max hears him say.

An icy shock runs through Max's core at the harsh realisation of what Campbell had been planning to do to the counsellor. He had intended to rape him.

His expression of anger fades into a crestfallen and panicked one.

He turns on his heels to look at the old car, quickly crouching down to peer at David's frightened form underneath. While he can't properly see the man, he can hear the alarmingly fast and shallow wheezing breaths, worsened by sobs that completely steal his breath.

"David..." Max tries, in the same gentle tone he'd use when the redhead had broken down at the failed campfire all those years ago. "I-It's okay David, he's gone now okay? B-But you need to come out now,"

In reply, David wails. His body curls up tighter, further restricting his ragged breaths. He's getting lightheaded again, his head spinning and yet all he can concentrate on is the darkness of the night that feels like it's swallowing him up.

Max isn't stupid. He understands that the situation is becoming dangerous from the sound of the redhead's breathing and he knows that if he doesn't get help, David will pass out.

"Go get Gwen!" He near screams at Nikki and Neil, eyes wide with panic. The two scramble away, wearing their own concerned expressions.

"David, you're going to pass out," Max pleads. "Please at least come out so I can help, okay? I-I won't let anyone hurt you." He's too worried to be bothered about appearances and hating the man after he'd just been assaulted. He slowly reaches his hand out under the car. It seems to help coax the man, who shuffles slightly before beginning to move from underneath the car.

Once he's out, he sits up and presses himself against it, curling up into himself and continuing to sob and wheeze.

Max moves closer, gingerly pressing a hand onto the counsellor's back and rubbing. He mumbles soft reassurances to the man until Gwen appears with Nikki and Neil. By then he's mostly calmed down, only sobbing quietly and shivering with exhaustion and residual fear.

"Okay David," Gwen breaths, bending down to help the man up onto shaky feet. "Let's get you to your room for a bit of sleep, yeah? Doesn't that sound nice?"

David doesn't respond, just stumbles beside Gwen as she leads him to his room in their cabin. Max follows closely behind, his hand pressed against David's back to keep him going and catch him if he falls.

When they reach his bed, David collapses onto it, whimpering as he buries himself under the blankets and hides away from the world. Max moves onto the bed next to him, rubbing at his back until David stills and his shaky breaths even out.

"What happened, Max?" Gwen asks tiredly, watching the two from where she's stood.

"He..." Max starts uncertainly, looking from Gwen, and to David, before settling his gaze on the floor.

"Campbell was, uh, holding David down on the car, t-touching and kissing him and David was crying so me, Nikki and Neil pulled him off and he left and David was having a panic attack and hid under the car until we got him out, and--and--" Max cuts himself off, turning back to the redhead with a protective and dangerous gleam in his eye.

He hears Gwen's breath hitch, knows she's probably curling her hands into fists.

"I'll deal with this Max, don't worry," She says quietly. "You just stay here and keep him company, 'kay?"

Max doesn't need to be told twice.

He lays beside David after Gwen leaves, vowing to himself to never let another person ever hurt the innocent, vulnerable man.

And when the redhead wakes up a few hours later whining and sobbing, Max simply runs his hands through his soft, red locks and repeats his promise again and again until the counsellor stills once again.

"I'll look after you David, you can count on that..."


End file.
